Big Time Trouble
by sunnyandwoody
Summary: Logan has decided that for the good of his friends, he needs to spend so time away from Camille. When he spends time away from Camille, he realizes that he loves someone else. Cargan with bits of Kames here  and there.


Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

Summary: Logan has been dating Camille for 3 months. He and she have had their times and now Logan has decided that for the good of his friends and carrier, he needs to spend so time away from Camille. After spending more time with friends than with his date, Logan realizes that his heart doesn't want Camille, but his long term best friend, Carlos. What will he do? Cargan and a bit of Kames here and there.

Logan let out another sad, long sigh. He was sitting at one of the small square tables outside by the pool waiting for Camille for their date. She had texted him an hour ago saying that she would be a few minutes late. But, Logan realized that he didn't mind so much. While he was sitting by himself, he was thinking about him and Camille. The thought that kept coming into his mind that he tried to push to the back of his head was that he didn't love Camille and he never had.

Of course he loved her. I mean, who couldn't love the Palm woods method actress queen? Oh, that's right, EVERYONE! Logan was mentally screaming at himself until Carlos came and took a seat at the table across from him.

"Hey," Carlos waved and smiled, shaking Logan out of his daze.

Logan looked up into Carlos's rich brown eyes that sparkled and shined and were always happy and…wait, I have a girlfriend and I'm not gay. Logan mentally slapped himself.

"Hey."

"Where's your date?"

"She had _another_ audition and said that she was going to be late." Logan sighed and emphasized _another. _

"Oh," Carlos chuckled and then frowned as he saw Kendall and James walking up to them.

"So… Carlitos, find yourself boyfriend?" James smirked and then he and Kendall were busting up.

"Buzz off," Carlos snapped, "Logan and I was just talking since Camille is late."

"Oh, in that case, you guys want to join us for a movie?"

"Well I'm not doing anything so I'm in, Logan?"

Carlos looked down at Logan and smiled.

"Ummm… no thanks guys, I should wait for Camille."

Kendall just nodded and whispered something to James. They started laughed and walking, and soon Carlos was following close behind.

"Give it, give it, give it all to you. If I ruled the world" James, Carlos, and Kendall finished singing their new single just as Kendall pushed the door of 2J open.

"That was a great movie." Carlos bounced into their apartment and looked back. Kendall and James were caught in a heated kiss, "Guys, can you not make it to you room!"

Kendall pulled away from James and smiled.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Kendall listened closely and heard sobs coming from Logan and Carlos's room.

"Oh no, I hope this isn't about his date." Carlos had a worried look on his face as he ran towards his room. Surprisingly enough, the door wasn't locked.

Logan was on Carlos's bed crying. His knees pulled up to his chest and his face in his hands. Kendall followed Carlos and James into the room.

"Logie, what's wrong?" James asked, sitting on the side of the bed. Kendall and Carlos copied him and waited for Logan to say something.

Logan looked up at the three of them, his face red from crying.

"Well, I told Camille that we needed to spend some time apart and then she asked me if there was someone else. I didn't answer right away and she…she… she broke up me." Logan yelled the last part and fell face first of the bed.

"Look, Logan," Kendall patted Logan on the back, "Give Camille a week. Give her space and time and I guarantee that she will come running back to you."

Kendall and James got up and left, leaving Carlos and Logan alone again. Carlos was at a loss for words so he just put on his PJ's and slept in Logan's bed.

The next morning wasn't happy like Carlos had hoped. Logan was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He looked awful too. 'Probably didn't sleep at all last night.' Carlos grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Logan.

"He Logie, how…"

"Carlos, don't" Logan didn't even look up from his coffee.

"What…"

"I know that you are just trying to make me happy and all, but it's not going to work, this going to take a while."

"Ohhh," was Carlos's sad reply.

The two were silent for what felt like 3 hours before Logan's phone rang.

"Hello…yes…alright…that's perfect…bye." Logan put down his phone and smiled.

"Who was that and what did they want?"

"That was Camille. She asked me if I still wanted to date her and told me that space was a good idea, so three weeks of no Camille." Logan smiled at Carlos, but Carlos was frowning.

"Oh, well I have to um, ya, go." Carlos excused himself from the table and ran out the apartment door just as Kendall and James were walking in.

"What's with Carlos?" James asked, pointing in the direction Carlos ran.

"Well, he got kind of upset after Camille called and I told him we were still dating."

James and Kendall exchanged a look and nodded, "I told you," Kendall said, walking up to the table with James, "All you had to do was give her space after the break up and then she would come back to you."

"Kendall, I don't think that is what this is about." James looked at his boyfriend with a skeptical look and shook his head.

Kendall looked at James, then Logan, and thought about what just happened. His face turned pale and his lips were an "O", "Oh." Was Kendall's shocked reply.

"What?" James and Logan both yelled at him, clearly confused.

"You don't see it do you?" Kendall asked, the color returning to his face. Then he turned to Logan again, "Dude, Carlos likes you."

This time, Logan turned pale, "What? Carlos likes me?"

Kendall nodded and watched Logan.

"But…I…" Logan had no idea what to say and couldn't form any words.

"That's why he ran out the door when you told him that you and Camille were back together and why he was so happy that she had dumped you. He like you man." James was smiling at Logan and then at Kendall when he had finally realized what was going on.

Kendall just shook his head at James and turned to Logan again.

"You should go talk to him. You know, break the ice. Tell him that it won't work out and that you just want to be friends."

Logan looked at Kendall and nodded. He got up and headed for the door. But, before he left, he turned to Kendall and James, "thanks." And ran out the door after Carlos.

Logan looked at the pool, and the lobby, and at rocque records, but there was no Carlos in sight. Just as he was about to give up, he saw Carlos sitting, back against the wall, in front of the Palm Woods. Logan bent down to Carlos's height and frowned. Carlos had his face in his hands. Carlos looked up when he heard someone sit down in front of him. To his horror, it was Logan. He tried to run, but Logan grabbed his forearm and pulled him back down. Logan looked into Carlos's eyes. His face was red from crying and there will still some tears sliding down his face. Logan used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Carlos, I know about, you know," Logan had worried written all over his face and sighed, "But, I just want to be friends. You are my best friend and even if I was gay, I wouldn't want that to ruin our friendship."

"Well, you know what Logan? I don't care what you think. You're in love with the she devil and don't even care about me. WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Carlos screamed, "I'LL TELL YOU. YOU ARE THE WORST KIND THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAN WITH ME!" Carlos stood up and stormed off, leaving Logan scared and frozen to his spot.

For the next 2 weeks, Carlos had been avoiding Logan. Carlos wouldn't stand next to him during the recording sessions and would sleep on the orange sofa instead of in their room. He never talked to Logan and would always wait to eat until after he was done. Logan was more depressed than ever and even Mama Knight was beginning to worry. Late one night, after the movie night that Carlos didn't attend, she decided to ask.

"Logan, what's going on with you and Carlos? He has been avoiding you for the past 2 weeks." Mama Knight asked.

"Well, he's mad because I spent more time with Camille than with him." Logan looked at Mrs. Knight hesitantly, and then excused himself for bed. Before he had left the room, she spoke up again.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Logan looked back and Mrs. Knight had the same worried expression on her face that he had had 2 weeks ago when he was looking for Carlos. Logan ran for his room before she could ask any more questions. To his upmost surprise, Carlos was fast asleep on his bed. Logan just shook his head and smiled at his best bud. Logan quietly put on his PJ's and crawled into his bed, hoping not to wake Carlos.

The next morning, the house was unusually quiet. Logan crept out of his room and found a note on the table in the Kitchen.

Dear Logan and Carlitos,

We went out to catch an early morning movie because you guys are still sleeping. We will be back in 4 hours.

Kendall

Logan put the note down and smiled. He had been smiling a lot now a days. He and Carlos had 4 hours to talk and stuff. And they weren't allowed to leave the apartment when Mrs. Knight was gone, so Carlos was stuck with him. Carlos had just come down the swirly slide for breakfast, but when he saw Logan, he tried to run back to the safety of his room. Logan lunged after him and pushed him to the nearest wall, holding Carlos in place with all of his body weight.

"We need to talk." Logan looked at Carlos, but Carlos was scowling, "I'm sorry about no spending more time with you and spending a lot more time with Camille and I'm really, really sorry and…" Logan didn't know what else to say, so he leaned forward and pushed his lips to Carlos's.

First, Carlos was mad at Logan, but now Logan was kissing him and he melted into it. Logan pulled away all too soon and cupped Carlos's face in his hands.

"I love you Carlos Garcia, I love you."

Carlos was staring wide eyed at Logan and felt like he was stuck to his place, pushed into the wall, Logan's body pressing against him.

"DO you… Do you mean it?" Carlos suddenly looked sad because he realized that Logan could have just kissed him to apologize.

Logan looked into Carlos's eyes again and swallowed, "Yes," He said quietly.

"Did…did you say yes?"

Logan nodded and kissed his shorter friend on the forehead. Carlos smiled and Logan got off of him. It had been a depressing couple of weeks in 2J, but now the apartment seemed to be a lot less depressing. Carlos and Logan had eaten buttery toast and then decided to watch pirates of the Caribbean 2.

When James and Kendall got back from the movie, they were shocked. Logan and Carlos had both fallen asleep, Carlos on top of Logan, and the end of the movie playing on the TV still. Kendall shut of the TV and smiled down at them.

"So cute," he whispered to James, and James just nodded in agreement.

The end.

Okay, so it was just a BTR short, but how did I do? If you guys like this one, I will write a longer one, so please review.


End file.
